Warriors: The Forgotten Prophecy
by IceStormOfIceClan
Summary: Darkness and evil shall blaze through the forest like fire, but Ice shall overide them both and lead us through this storm". Follow Icekit as she up's the ranks of clan life, but will she succeed?
1. The Forgotten Prophecy

Icy wind blew hevily over the star lit water of the lake. Four starry cats huddled together as the the peircing cold was just to much for them. As the wind died down, they began to speak in

hushed voices. A black tom stepped forward, his pelt, barely visable in the night sky, and spoke in a low tone, "Blustar, it is time". As soon as the tom spoke, the other cats huddled closer. A

silver she-cat had stood up infront of the tom, her pelt glowed in the moonlight, and meowed in a soft voice "Yes, Nightstar, it is time". Then she sprung up onto the small rock beside her

and yowled in a stronger voice "Cats of StarClan, Gather round, it is time for me to reveal the new prophecy!", The cats gathered arond the rock, which Bluestar stood on. A dark brown

tom, with a twisted jaw, rose to his paws and yowled a frustrated meow "Come on, we are wasting moonlight!". Bluestar flashed him an annoyed look before meowing "Crookedstar, we

have plenty of time yet for me to tell you" She stood to face the other leaders " The time has come for the greatest darkness the clans have ever faced. There will be one cat, who shall be

the greatest the forest has ever known, she will command the respect of every warrior of each Clan, and lead them through the great darkness ahead". The she cat rose onto her back legs

and shouted "Cats of StarClan,Look into the Moonpool, see and accept my choice!". She lept of the rock and bounded over to the moonpool, closely followed by by the other leaders.

They all looked into the starry water, as a shape began to form in it, a small, silver-grey kit appeared, her eyes were the colour of the sky in leaf-bare. "Bluestar", a tall, black and white

cat with a very long tail stood up, his eyes full of consern, and padded over to Blustar, "This is a kit, surely the darkness will decend, befor this kit has even been made an aprentice?".

Bluestar bowed he head to acknowleged his question, although the tip of her tail quivered with annoyance. "No Tallstar, the time of darkness is moons away from now". Nightstar's fur

bristled, "Then why tell us now then!" he challenged. Bluestar ignored his rude reaction to her choice and simpley meowed "I have told you now so we can prepare this kit for whats to

come". "Does StarClan accept my choice?". All the cats nodded in acceptance, even Nightstar had nothing to say". Bluestar bowed her head an whispered quietly, "When the first cats

lead the clans, they were warned that great evil was to come. But as time went by they had forgotten, and down the generations, every leader has been warned, but still, this prophecy

is simpley forgotten". She lifted her head and meowed "Now is the time for the Forgotten Prophecy, to be remembered".


	2. The Begining

The Begining

The milky scent of the nursery drifted into Icekit's scent glands, as she squirmed towards her mothers belly, she could hear her brothers tussling beside her, and was watching her sister

playing with one of Fernclouds kits, Nightkit. She closed her eyes as sunlight peirced through the roof of the nursery and shone in he face. Suddenly a shadow stood infront of the

enterance, she buried her head in her mothers fur for protection, she looked up to see that the shadow wasnt acctually a shadow, but it was another cat. The cat padded down into the

nursery, and meowed "Squirrelflight?, are you here?" Her mother looked upwards and meowed in reply "Brambleclaw, im over here!, come see your kits!" Suddlenly Ferncloud whipped

her head around and hissed "Quiet!, some of us are trying to sleep!" Brambleclaw bent his head down in embaressment, as Squirrelflights whiskers quivered in amusment, as

Brambleclaw made his way over to them. Icekit looked up at her father, she was shaking with fear, this was the first time she had seen him, she look into his soft amber gaze, and felt

the warmth of his eyes spread through her. Then she caught a glimpse of his tail curling with amusment. "ill teach him" she thought in her head, and she sprang at him. Brambleclaw was

caught off guard, as she landed on his shoulder, he rolled over, as she jumped up and landed on his chest, her face was a mouselength from his, Brambleclaw's eyes were filled with

shock, and Squirrelflight's tail curled with amusment, even her brother and sisters had stopped what they were doing to look at there scuffle. she looked back at her father but insted of

seeing shock in his eyes, she saw pride, and warmth in his amber eyes as he, gently put her back down on the ground, and said "now that is how a true warrior fights". She proudly

raised her head at her fathers praise. Squirrelflight tucked Icekit, back into her belly and meowed sternly "Okay, thats enough". Icekit caught a glimpse of amusment and pride in her

voice. Squirrelflight rose to her paws and padded up to Brambleclaw and touched noses with him in greeting. "Beaten by your own kit! she playfully teased.

Brambleclaw softly hissed a playful replay and gently swatted her ear. Suddenly, a figure creeped into the nursery, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw both looked up, it was Firestar.

"Firestar, is somthing wrong?" asked Brambleclaw, unsheathing his claws. "No, no, im just here to see my grandkits" Firestar purred. He bent down to lick her brothers, Hawkkit and

Silverkit on the ears, and they bowed their heads respectivly. Then he turned to greet his sister Dawnkit and her friend Nightkit. "Their beautiful, Squirrelflight!" Firestar purred. "Thank

you, but I think you've missed one" then she added "go on Icekit, go say hello" She nudged Icekit closer to Firestar. Icekit froze on the spot. She looked up at Firestar and said in a

shakey meow "H-Hello". "Hello there Icekit" Firestar replied warmly. Icekit felt herself relax at his warm tone, before saying "Are you really leader of the whole clan?"

curiousity gnawed at her like a rat. Firestar's tail twitched with amusment, but this time Icekit thought about how much trouble she would be in if she pounced on the leaders tail. Firestar

bend his head down a little bit and replied "yes, the whole clan". Icekit's curiosity was just too much as she let a question slip "will there ever be another leader?" She regretted saying

that as soon as they left her lips. She saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stiffen, and she flattend her ears, expecting to get told off for her careless curiousity, but instead Firestar

shuffled closer and whispered into her ear "Of course there will be, but who knows, you might lead Thunderclan someday".


	3. The Plan

The Plan

"Icekit! Icekit!" Icekit spun around, to see her brothers, Hawkkit and Silverkit, and her sister Dawnkit racing toward her. She ran up to them and greeted them by the same curt nod Brambleclaw gave Firestar. "  
Stop, acting like your a warrior!" teased Hawkkit, as he noticed the same nod warriors gave to Firestar.  
Icekit shuffled uncomfortabley embarrasment swept through her like fire. "Anyway" she meowed, "What did you want me for?". "Oh, yes! I already forgot!" squealed Dawnkit. "You forget nearly everything within a heartbeat its said!" joked Silverkit, giving her a friendly nudge. She hissed playfully and jumped onto Silverkit, knocking him over, flicking up clouds of dust as they tussled. "Anyway" Hawkkit began, glaring at his siblings before saying, "Since they are too busy fighting like newborn kits, So ill tell you, I saw you pounce on Brambleclaw, and I have never seen such a powerful jump! That could of knocked Firestar himself over!". Icekit raised her head proudly, letting his complament sink in before meowing "It was nothing really, I was just having a little fun". "Fun?" Hawkkit meowed, surprised. "If that was for fun,  
Im wondering what you'd be like if it were real!". Dawnkit and Silverkit overheard Them talking about it, and started to trot towards them. "Yeh! you were really something, tackling Brambleclaw like that!" meowed Silverkit. "Yeah, that was brilliant!" purred Dawnkit. Icekit rose to her paws and stretched before purring "Dont be too surprised! We are nearly apperentices now!". Then she shuffled closer and whispered "I really cant wait another moon to to outside the camp, so when all the warriors are out of camp, im going out exploring!". They all gasped, before Hawkkit meowed "You cant do that! Its the warrior code!". "Well, im not staying cooped up in this place" she retorted. "Besides, even you couldnt disagree that you'd rather be outside, in the open, than waiting another moon in here!". Hawkkit let out a long sigh before murmering "Well If you wont change your mind, im going with you, because watching you be punished by yourself is just not fair". Icekit licked her brothers ear in thanks. She turned to look at her other siblings. "Well im up for an adventure, whatever the cost!" decided Silverkit. "What about you, Dawnkit?". They all looked at Dawnkit expectantly. She shuffled uncomfortabley before meowing "Okay then, i'll go with you". she meowed bowed her head, greatful for her brothers and sister's loyalty to her. "So, when do you plan to leave?". That question broke her thoughts, then she raised her head and replied "Well I was thinking now".Hawkkit dipped his head before saying "Very well then lets go". Dawnkit and Silverkit dipped there head in agreement. "Hurry, because all the patrols will be back soon!" exclaimed Icekit. Silverkit padded over to the enterance and meowed "Quickly! Squirrelflight is over at the fresh kill pile, and Ferncloud is snoring louder that Hawkkit!". Hawkkit growled at him before saying "Well, lets go then!". They all padded quietly up to the nursery enterance. "Hey, where are you going?" called a voice. They all froze and spun around to see Nightkit standing a tail length behind them, curiosity burned in his eyes. "Oh, nowhere!" said Hawkkit, quickly. Nightkit narrowed his eyes before meowing "There is no need to lie to me"."Nightkit!" purred Dawnkit, trotting up to his side. "Where only going out of camp-". Silverkit had slapped his tail over her mouth to stop her saying anymore. Nightkit's eyes widened before saying "Your going outof camp? Why?". Hawkkit sighed before leaning closer and whispered "Can you keep a secret?". Nightkit let out a long hiss of disapproval, and his fur bristled, "Of course!".Icekit knew that wasnt true, Nightkit always tell's Ferncloud if they even stick their noses out the nusury without permission. "Well, we really cant wait to be apprentices, so we are just going hunting", meowed Icekit convincingly "Well, i'm telling Ferncloud, and she wont be happy with you!" meowed before he turned around, Hawkkit sighed before saying "You can come with us if you keep your trap shut!" Nightkit's eyes lit up with delight, and meowed "Ill come, but when are we going?". Hawkkit licked his chest fur before replying "Now". 


End file.
